Gang Force
by Phantasmal Abduction
Summary: Title may change. Dark and disturbing. Axel is chosen to be recruited in a gang, he has to do what they say...why? You'll find out. Rated M for rape and violence and Yaoi! Pairings Axel/Zexion, Axel/?, Zexion/?... Lol maybe more too.
1. Chapter 1

Xaldin adjusted the black gloves covering his scarred hands and grinned a feral grin. Lexaeus and Vexen stood by the door torn between amusement at their leader's elaborate ritual and impatience to be going. Gathering his snake-like dreadlocks up with a strip of leather Xaldin finally grinned at his restless associates and motioned towards the door.

Whooping with delight Vexen dashed outside and threw himself at his black motorbike. Curling his lip in sardonic disgust at his younger friend's enthusiasm Lexaeus followed more sedately and mounted up, taking the time to make sure his treasured giant axe was firmly strapped to his broad back. Xaldin swung his leather-clad leg over his own bike and kicked it into life with an earsplitting roar. Although he didn't show it the way Vexen did, he too was excited. They were part of the 13 Tribe gang's recruitment raid and they knew tonight would be a night of hell.

88888

As the moon rose and stars began to litter the sky, the nightlife of Twilight Town began to emerge. The clubs slowly filled with gyrating crowds of young, blank eyed dancers and the streets, like the sky, were littered with diamond-like children of the night. As the alleyways got further from the hotspot of Mysterious Tower, the cobblestones got more ragged and interspersed with discarded needles and once the streets narrowed to the Back Alleys no one ventured out unless hopelessly drunk or suicidal. The Back Alleys were the exclusive territory of the gangs of Twilight Town.

Currently in the sweet embrace of vodka and a small tab of LSD Axel moved sinuously to the throbbing beat of King of Hell by his favorite band Delta 9. He was as good as a million miles away from the roaring echoes of the Back Alleys, standing in the middle of the dance floor of DevianT, the hottest club in Mysterious Tower. Knocking back another shot of vodka Axel let his emerald eyes slip closed and he lost himself in the endless beat surrounding him.

Zexion stood at the bar at the edge of the dance floor with a slight smile on his face watching Axel move. They had only been together for three months, but already he couldn't imagine his life without the red-haired lunatic. His mind slipped back to the previous night and how his fingers had tangled in that flaming hair. His eyes grew lidded as he remembered drawing groans of ecstasy from the emotionally reserved Axel. Biting his lip he brushed his ash gray hair out of his eyes and sighed. If Axel hadn't been buzzing from the acid they could have spent their night as wantonly as they had most of the last week.

Wandering out into the crush of people Zexion slid in behind Axel's thin body and pulled him into an embrace. Axel hardly even noticed he was in his partner's arms however, letting his head fall back onto Zexion's shoulder and passing out in his arms. Ignoring the amused looks of the ravers around them Zexion swore loudly and muscled Axel's limp form out of the mass of people and into the misty street. Dragging Axel with all his strength, Zexion heaved him up against the nightclub wall and after hesitating for a second slapped him smartly across the face.

Snapped back into consciousness if not rationality Axel opened his eyes. Dressed only in black skinny jeans and a thin black t-shirt Axel could only tell that he was not in the warm moshpit of the club and from the look on Zexion's face it was the younger boy who had pulled him into the cold. Slitting his green eyes Axel glared at his boyfriend with unadulterated venom. In a voice dripping with malice he spat, 'I know you wanted to stay home Zex, but slapping me isn't the way to get me back into bed.'

Zexion's mouth dropped open and he took a step back at the viciousness in Axel's voice. 'Axel, y-you passed out.' he stuttered in disbelief. 'If I was so bent on going home I would've left you and your shot-buddies to it alright! I was trying to wake you up before I dropped your ass on the footpath!'

Sneering at Zexion, Axel lurched to his feet and gave him a rough shove. 'I don't need to you baby me arrite? I can look after myself just fine. Go home Zexion, I reckon I can have more fun without you anyways.' Dismissing his upset boyfriend with a wave of his slender hand Axel turned on his heel and attempted to march away down the street. The effect was slightly spoiled by an uneven cobblestone which made him stagger a few steps before he regained his balance.

Totally confused by the aggressive turn Axel had taken, Zexion started to go straight after him. He was stopped in his tracks by an unfamiliar hand on his arm, turning him to face a tall man in a jet black cloak. He gazed at the man uncertainly, he had never seen a 6 foot, silver-haired giant around Twilight Town before. Sure he would have remembered someone so striking he wracked his brains for a name to fit the perfect face.

Grinning at the younger man's consternation the stranger held out a black gloved hand. 'Xemnas. Sorry if I startled ya. Just thought you should let that little firebrand go cool down before going after him. I know someone who shouts like him who would take your arm off for chasing him.'

Smiling a little Zexion half shrugged in the direction Axel had taken. 'Call me Zex, and you're right about the temper. I just don't want Axel to do something stupid. He's usually pretty predictable like that. Anyway, do I know you? My memory is usually pretty good for faces...'

Xemnas chuckled and tossed his hair over his shoulder. 'Don't sweat it Zex I would remember if I had seen your face before. I have a habit of sticking my nose in where it probably don't belong, especially when where it don't belong is near someone who looks like you. And if you so desired there could be a drink inside to tide you over while you wait to follow that redhead.' Tipping a wink at a now blushing Zexion Xemnas turned and strolled back into the dark interior of DevianT.

Once again totally nonplussed Zexion dithered on the sidewalk for a few seconds before throwing up his hands in resignation and following the enigmatic stranger back inside.

88888

Consumed with red-hot anger at the slap he received from Zexion earlier, Axel didn't notice anything around him for several blocks. 'Bastard!' He muttered angrily, his eyes on something further away than the cobblestones or the dead houses around him. Attempting to punch the wall next to him Axel lost his balance and pitched forward onto his hands and knees. Spitting out a choice selection of swearwords Axel slammed his fist into the ground and then froze as he heard a derisive laugh from the alleyway in front of him.

Before he could even raise his head and focus on the person who had laughed at him, Axel felt a heavy blow to his back that knocked him face first into the debris in the alley. Uncoordinated as he was from the drugs and alcohol, the redhead could not even get his hands out to brace himself. Shouting with pain Axel lifted his hand to his cheeks and felt the blood running down where he had been sliced on either cheek by a broken bottle.

88888

Xemnas lifted an eyebrow as Zexion slid onto the seat next to him. 'Didn't know what you might be drinking stranger, so I got you a little something of my own design.'

Smiling shyly Zexion took the offered drink and inclined his head in a gesture of gratitude. 'I don't usually let total strangers by me drinks you know.' He muttered in embarrassment. What must Xemnas think of him, fighting in the street and then getting picked up by a stranger. He slid his fingers through his silky hair sheepishly, 'I feel like a bit of an idiot to be honest.'

When Xemnas didn't answer immediately Zexion looked up and saw that Xemnas was talking quietly into his cellphone. As soon as he saw that Zexion was looking he shot him a grin and snapped the phone closed. 'Damn work,' he offered by way of explanation. 'Can't even get away on a Friday night.'

Returning the captivating stranger's grin Zexion took a large sip of his drink. His silvery-blue eyes widened in pleasure and he let out a sigh at the delicious taste of the cocktail. 'My gods, what does that have in it, um Xemnas?' Turning more to face the silver haired man, Zexion leant towards him. 'And anyways, what do you do? Heh, here I am accepting drinks and I don't even know anything about you.'

Sliding his phone into his pocket Xemnas tilted his own drink towards Zexion. 'Well I guess you might say I'm in management. A little bit of importing a little bit of exporting, buy and sell, nothing terribly exciting I'm afraid.' His grin widened more and he locked his eyes onto Zexion's. 'May I ask what it is you do Zex?'

Zexion hid a shiver as he heard his name drop innocently from those perfect lips. He shook his head in surprise at the buzz he was feeling and looked questioningly at his glass. 'Geez, seriously, what was in that drink? Wow that's gone to my head,' he giggled suddenly. 'I'm studying at the moment, psychology. Good choice considering who I'm dating. Getting inside Axel's head should be a whole degree in itself!'

Biting his lip Zexion realized what he had just said and tried to cover his discomfort by taking an overlarge gulp of what remained of his drink. Absorbed as he was in his own embarrassment he didn't notice that Xemnas was now watching him intently with narrowed eyes. As suddenly as the intense buzz had hit him, Zexion found his head starting to swim. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but before any words could escape he pitched forwards into Xemnas's waiting arms.

There was no surprise in Xemnas's face, in fact he remained perfectly expressionless as he caught Zexion's limp body. He slid a $100 note across to the bartender and stood smoothly, draping Zexion's arm around his neck so it looked like he was supporting his drunk companion. Without a word or a backwards glance he manhandled the unconscious bluenette out into the now deserted street. Closing his eyes and muttering a spell, Xemnas opened a small portal and disappeared into it with Zexion. The portal closed after them with a snap, leaving no trace that they had been there or where they went to.

88888

Disoriented by the alcohol and preoccupied with the blood now streaming down his face, Axel didn't notice the he was now surrounded by three tough looking figures all in black. The man behind the redhead flicked open a cellphone, spat out a few indecipherable phrases and snapped the phone shut again. Tucking the phone into the pocket of his flowing black coat, Vexen brushed his windswept blonde hair out of his eyes and looked over at Xaldin who stood directly in front of Axel's bowed figure.

While Vexen was on the phone, Xaldin took the opportunity to briefly study his prey. He ran his eyes over the boy's bare, pale arms and took note of the skin-tight clothing that offered no hiding place for concealed weapons. As Vexen finished on the phone and looked over to his boss, Xaldin gestured for both the blonde and Lexaeus to stay back. He wanted to pleasure of breaking this lean pale teenager.

While the gang stood over him Axel had managed to pull the shards of glass out of his cheeks and staunch the blood flow somewhat with a strip he tore off of his black t-shirt. Wiping more of the blood off his face he finally looked up and was taken completely by surprise when Xaldin picked him up effortlessly by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall. Axel fell to the ground coughing uncontrollably and when Xaldin loosed a fierce kick into his ribs he threw up a combination of the nights drinks and more than a little blood.

Watching the boy writhe in agony in front of him Xaldin let out a little sigh of disappointment. He had hoped to have some fight in this recruit, like he remembered back when Vexen was brought into the gang. Vexen had fought so viciously against being taken that both he an Lexaeus had had to hold him before they could knock him out. Winking at the smiling blonde, Xaldin could tell Vexen was recalling the same memories. Suddenly sick of the sound of the tortured Axel, Xaldin stepped back and gestured to Lexaeus who grinned as he drew his huge axe from the air. Stepping up to Axel he reversed his weapon and brought the blunt back down on the junction of Axel's skull and spine, slamming him into unconsciousness.

Grinning humorlessly at his companions Xaldin slung Axel's limp form over his shoulder and swung his leg over his idling motorbike. Both he and Lexaeus took off in the direction of their gang headquarters, leaving Vexen to complete the final task of the night. Vexen watched his friends disappear into the fog and summoned his battle shield into his hands. Muttering a complex incantation Vexen knelt and released the spell into the ground with an almighty smash of his shield. Leaping on his own bike he roared after Xaldin and Lexaeus, leaving behind a huge slash in the ground shaped like a jagged broken heart. Everyone would know that 13 Tribe had taken another member for their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey mists swirled in fascinating patterns that went totally unnoticed by both men who passed through the void. Xemnas had crossed the strange shifting abyss so many times that he barely registered the mysterious shapes that ebbed and flowed around him, and Zexion was dead to world lost in the sedating drugs mixed in his drink by Xemnas.

As always Xemnas emerged from the In-Between exactly where he aimed to, right outside the dungeon door of the headquarters of Tribe 13. The dungeon was actually seven stories below the earth under the surface buildings that made up the public face of Tribe 13, the gang couldn't risk any of the new members finding out where the leverage behind their continued obedience was being held.

Xemnas's feet alighted on the cold flagstones without a sound and he took a deep breath of the fresh air that had been absent for the length of his journey. Making sure Zexion was still deep in unconsciousness, Xemnas let a disquieting smile cross his usually glacial features. This new member would have to make sure nothing he did went against the rules of the gang or Xemnas himself would take great delight in enforcing strict obedience.

88888

Xaldin pulled up at the 13 Tribe building with a screech of tires, peppering the blank concrete wall that faced the street with gravel. He hitched the inert body on his shoulder into a more comfortable position an leant on his handlebars to wait for Lexaeus and Vexen to catch up. Flashing them both a smug grin as they trailed up behind him he let out a deep laugh. 'On top of that $2000 from last time you owe me another $3000. Each. Got that my little snails?'

Getting no end of amusement from the death-glares his minions shot at him, Xaldin turned his back on them and stepped up to the featureless wall. Hooked to the tall man's belt was a shining silver chain and attached to the end was a triangular piece of shimmering opaline rock. Xaldin took the glittering rock and placed it on the wall directly in front of his eyes, quickly stepping back a couple of paces.

A second or two passed without incident and then cracks began to extend from the top two corners of the triangle. As the cracks grew, so did the size of the triangle until it was large enough for two grown man to walk through side by side. Xaldin motioned for his companions to go before him and watched with the same fascination as he felt the first time.

Vexen went first, stepping up to the scintillating, downward pointing triangle and then stepping into the colors just like he was stepping in through a door. Lexaeus followed immediately behind, and they both disappeared from sight. Sighing at the pointless beauty of the entrance to Tribe 13, Xaldin gripped Axel tightly and walked through also, pausing for a second on the edge of the portal to touch a sensor in his glove which rendered their bikes hidden from sight. Seconds later the bright doorway vanished, leaving the street looking empty and innocent.

88888

Axel was yanked from the dark calm of unconsciousness abruptly as a full bucket of icy water was upturned over his head. Coughing as the water went up his nose and down his throat, the redhead flailed blindly around but was brought up sharply when his hands hit metal bars in front of him. Flicking his straggling red hair out of his face Axel brushed the water out of his eyes and gaped, shocked at what he saw.

Axel was crammed into a tiny cage not even big enough for him to stand up in, locked closed with a huge padlock. Raising stunned eyes further up from the padlock Axel found his gaze moving over legs that looked as thick as tree trunks encased in well worn black leather. Unable to stop his head from slowly tilting back, Axel studied the man's stained black shirt and eventually met a pair of flat emotionless blue eyes under a shock of backswept spiky fox-colored hair.

Lexaeus pulled back his lips in an approximation of a smile and flung the empty bucket he was holding at Vexen who was leaning against the wall apparently asleep. Without opening his eyes. Vexen caught the bucket an inch from his face and blew a very un-adult raspberry. The stretch of lips that twisted Lexaeus's broad face dropped abruptly at the failure of bodily harm to happen to Vexen. Without a word, the huge man stalked out of the small room to advise Xaldin that their newest member was now ready to begin his initiation.

Before Lexaeus could even turn into the sleeping hall he found himself face to face with the one man in the Tribe who topped him in height. Avoiding the other man's crystalline violet eyes, he muttered, 'Red's awake and bitching. Can we get to the fun part yet?'

Letting out a gruff laugh Xaldin clapped his second in command on the back almost pitching him over. 'We most certainly can begin Lex. I think this one will be the most fun we have had since the burning in Wonderland. Breaking this boy will not be easy, but I guarantee you my friend, it will be well worth it.'

88888

What Lexaeus was not aware of, and Xaldin was not about to offer, was that the dreadlocked captain had been researching the redhead they now held captive. He had managed to dig out Axel's training in pyrokinesis and also the psychological background that was supposedly held in secure databanks. He knew that Axel could manipulate fire in battle situations and he also thought he knew the emotional buttons to push to bend the boy to the will of Tribe 13.

Offhandedly snatching one of his lances from thin air, Xaldin let out a deep sigh of contentment. He did not feel right when the Tribe was in transit or laying low to set up their network in a new place, but breaking in a new recruit? Now that was what he lived for. He followed Lexaeus back to the holding room and stopped in the door, staring maliciously at the caged teen.

Axel recognized Xaldin immediately from the alleyway and his lips parted baring his teeth in a snarl. He remained motionless watching Xaldin as the massive man sauntered across the room to crouch in front of the cage. Xaldin shot his arm forward without warning using his lance to smash against the bars right next to Axel's head. The redhead couldn't help a tiny flinch away from the weapon and inwardly cursed at the loss of control. Xaldin grinned at none too reassuring grin and leant forward until his face was right against the bars.

'So Axel,' the older man growled. 'How do you like your lodgings so far?' Snorting at his own wit he continued, 'I know that right now you'll only be thinking about getting the fuck out of here, but I would really advise against it. Your actions wouldn't just affect you now would they?'

At that Axel's green eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously. 'What do you mean? I take it then I'm not the only poor fool you have captive here then? Tell me then, who else would my actions impact on, Tinkerbell perhaps?'

A dark glow came into Xaldin's eyes and he relished the moment of power he had over Axel and how much it would increase when he revealed his information. Staring deep into the furious boy's eyes he murmured, 'You wouldn't want Zexion to be punished for your transgressions now would you?'

All expression on Axel's face disappeared but his eyes that were burning before turned to razor-sharp, green ice. He fought with all his strength to hide the fear that Xaldin's statement had driven into his heart, trying to keep from the three menacing men that he would do anything to keep Zexion safe.

Jerkily nodding his head once, Axel acknowledged he understood the implied threat. Keeping his eyes down so that none of the men would see the mix of fear, desperation and hatred in his gaze he managed to force out the question. 'What the fuck do you bastards want from me?'

Xaldin sneered at what he saw as a capitulation without a fight. Not deigning to answer he strolled out of the door, leaving Vexen to answer. Snickering quietly, the blonde wandered over to lean on the top of the cage. 'Well since you asked so nicely you've been chosen, hah, one of the lucky few. Our leader has picked you to join us as part of our wee family. You're to be recruited to Tribe 13 mate.'

Axel didn't think that anything after the revelation of Zexion being held could shock him, but when Vexen uttered the words 'Tribe 13' the pale boy turned even paler. All the blood drained from his face leaving him feeling slightly faint as the stories about the evil Tribe 13 flooded his mind. Everyone in Twilight Town had heard the whispers from neighboring towns of the devastation and death that followed Tribe 13, but as far as anyone had known, the gang was in Wonderland still. Knowing they had moved on, and were obviously settling down in Twilight Town sent yet another chill up Axel's spine.

Desperately trying to hide the fear and foreboding in his heart Axel looked up sharply and caught Vexen's gaze with his own. 'What... What does this mean for me?' The redhead inwardly cursed at the tremor in his voice and tried to control himself. 'What's going to happen? You're Vexen right, I've heard of you. They call you the Academic because of the way you experiment of anyone who happens to get in the way of your gang...'

Narrowing his eyes at the reference to his media nickname Vexen took a quick step forward and viciously struck Axel across his already bruised face which was pressed against the cage bars, cutting him off mid-sentence. As Axel started to fall backwards Vexen snaked his hand through the bars lightening fast and grabbed Axel's shirt dragging him in so they were face to face.

'Listen _Red_, you're ours now. And even though you've been picked for the honor of joining the Tribe, you're not in yet. Oh and as for 'The Chilly Academic' shit, you will call me Vexen. You will show me respect or I will take it out on the smooth skin of your gorgeous boyfriend. _Got it_? You're the lowest of the low mate, better get used to it because you aren't going any-bloody-where!'

Biting his lip to suppress a retort, Axel hid a shiver that threatened to take over his whole body. Nodding unwillingly he lowered his eyes and bowed his head,acknowledging at least for now, Vexen's authority. Slumping to his knees Axel let out a broken sigh. Vexen let go of Axel's shirt and straightened up, smoothing his long blonde hair. Smiling scornfully, the man flicked the padlock of the cage with his foot, causing the heavy metal prop to fall to the ground.

The door to the small cage swung open leaving Axel gaping at the trick that had kept him confined. Vexen beckoned to him and as he saw no other option, Axel crawled awkwardly out of the cage and painfully climbed to his feet. Limping quite noticeably, the teen submissively followed in Vexen's footsteps, his mind still full of fear for Zexion. He didn't want to risk any harm coming to his love before he had time to think about this dangerous and unpredictable situation.

Vexen led the way wordlessly to the secure room reserved for each newly brought in recruit, pushing Axel inside and locking the door. He grinned at the discomforted teen as Axel turned around to discover that the door was actually transparent, bulletproof glass. 'Don't worry Red,' Vexen snickered. 'We don't let our recruits spend their first night alone. You'll have someone watching at all times. Better get some sleep because things will really get interesting tomorrow.'

With an ironic wink, Vexen strolled off to find a free Tribe member to guard Axel for the first watch. In the dining hall he found Luxord about to start dinner and clapped him on the shoulder surprising a growl out of the older man. Dropping the key to the Recruit room in his dinner Vexen half sat on the table in front of the still muttering Luxord. 'You've been picked for first watch Luxie I'm sorry to say. Come and find me for the second watch at 3am.' Laughing at the man's poisonous stare he added, 'Oh all right Luxo, I'll owe you one. How about that?'

Without waiting to see Luxord's resigned nod, Vexen sashayed away across the dining hall. All the violence and excitement of bringing Axel in and revealing his new future had put the blonde man in the mood for something else entirely. As a loyal Tribe member Vexen had his own quarters below ground and it was there he could secretly meet with another of the Tribe. He opened a portal to just inside his door, stepping through it into his bedroom. His entrance was greeted with a scream and a full body tackle that knocked him sprawling to the ground under the other person.

88888


End file.
